Sevily
by Madhvi09
Summary: The story focuses on the friendship of Severus and Lily which keeps growing over time.
1. Chapter 1

I glanced at her and all I could think of was how beautiful she was. I wish I could be her friend. She did glance towards me for a moment and I was so mesmerized by her hazel eyes. I loved the soft look she gave me. For some time, I flowed into a daydream. My vision got blurry and soon I found her standing near me.

"I'm Lily." She stretched out her hand towards me.

I felt everything going out of my hands. Although, I couldn't see myself but I was pretty sure that I must be looking like a maniac who was handling all the nervousness and shyness at the same moment.

"Oh…um…Hi. I'm Severus." I replied and took her hand which ultimately sent butterflies in my belly.

She'd be having no idea how nervous I was. I couldn't help it. It was then that I realized there were many others standing and sitting near us and the feeling of panic started to explode and as I tried to initiate the conversation I felt a clump in my throat. I felt so uneasy in the situations and didn't feel comfortable at all. I felt odd one out amongst all of those students. They were glaring me with their skeptical looks. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath and then returned my gaze back to where Lily stood.

She offered me a welcoming and serene smile. I smiled back with much effort.

"Can I sit here?" Lily asked.

"Sure." I spoke without wasting a second.

I shifted a bit towards another girl who sat a little bit away from me. As I shifted towards her she pulled her face out of the book she had buried it in and gave me an obnoxious look. I smiled weakly at her eccentric expression.

"Thank you, Severus." Lily spoke.

"You are welcome, Lily." I replied.

We looked at each other for a moment and I forgot whoever was present in that specific moment with us. I felt her eyes hypnotizing me.

"What book are you reading?" She asked.

"It's just…um…a book by Newt Scamander." I replied and closed the book for her to see the front cover of the book which said 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them'.

"It teaches you about the beasts." She spoke.

"Yeah…I have just started it." I spoke

We chatted for a few minutes until a girl came and spoke out of the blue, "Lily, what are you doing here?"

She stood by the threshold. Her neck was so long that it seemed like she was having multiple necks on top of each other at the same time.

"I…um…I was just talking to Severus." Lily spoke out of confusion.

I looked back to Lily who seemed a little irritated than before. This girl looked at Lily and didn't even seem to notice that I was sitting right beside her.

"I searched you in the whole section and you are sitting here with whoever-this-is because I don't really care. Come and tell me where my chocolate frog is?" She spoke with complete ignorant attitude.

"I'm just coming in a second." Lily spoke.

"Hurry up." The other girl shouted and went away.

Now, everybody's attention shifted on to their own work which was previously fixated on us.

"I am sorry for Petunia, Severus. I will be back in just a minute." She lifted her bag and waved at me.

I tried to force a smile. She opened the door and went away. I just kept looking and my gaze got fixed there as I watched her leave. I thought about the other girl who was so rude to me and Lily and Lily was so different than anybody I've ever met.

I suddenly realized that I was having a book in my hand which I showed to Lily. Instead of over thinking I tried to push my full concentration on the book. For a moment I thought that what if all these people sitting in front of me could really see what I am feeling within my head. I felt that they could read my thoughts and know all my weaknesses and fears.

But finally the time passed away and many people in my section started to drift into slumber. I felt quite comfortable as the night grew darker because nobody was awake to watch or spy on me.

When I woke up I gazed at a pair of black metallic shoes just in front of my eyes and they were moving. I suddenly got up and realized that I was sleeping on the floor. I mean I dropped from my bed onto the floor. Many people rushed past me without even caring that I was lying on the ground. Everybody was so buys in taking their stuff from here to somewhere else. They were probably packing all of their essentials. I stood up and looked out of the window. It was almost dawn and I heard people talking around me that the train will reach Hogwarts in just some hours. I was extremely excited and all of this was so new to me. I felt overwhelmed with the sudden pouring of excitement within my heart.

I wanted to learn all the magic in the school.

Finally, I got back to my seat and started reading the book again. We reached the place in no time and I looked up to the place of my dreams, Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't take my eyes off the castle which had yellow lights gleaming inside the windows. It was on a high platform. The landscape looked as if it was in the sky along with the stars and the moon. I was standing on the ground and soon we jumped onto a boat which was going to take us to the other end of the river where Hogwarts was. I put the triangle bookmark between the pages where I left the book and kept it inside my bag as it seemed uninteresting for a while in front of such a masterpiece. While I was trying to examine the details of the citadel, somebody startled me.

"Hey" A voice called from behind.

I turned and saw a short and fat boy who had dirty brown hair which stood on his head in a very funny manner. It seemed like he had gone through some electric shock. He had a mole on the left side of his cheek and the two of his front teeth were sticking out of his mouth. He was no less than Hogwarts or Lily because this guy was so funny that I couldn't take my eyes off him either. I tried to stop my laughter somehow.

"Hello." I said.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." He spoke.

"I'm Severus." I spoke with a smile

"Severus…." He made a frown and completely looked like a clown.

"Severus Snape" I spoke

There was a box kept beside me which had candies and it wasn't mine.

"Is this yours?" Peter asked

"No." I replied

He took the box and took a handful of candies from the box and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Do you want some?" He offered me a candy from the box.

I took the candy while smiling at him and he smiled back. This one had a shimmering wrapper.

"Try it. It has a good flavor." He spoke.

I took the candy out of the wrapper and it was light pink in color. It melted so fast like caramel.

"Yeah… it's good. Thank you." I spoke

I stood there savoring the strawberry taste of the candy which had caramel on the inside. I didn't have that much money so I couldn't buy anything from the trolleys that were in the train. There was a loud horn and probably it signified that we were just about to reach Hogwarts. I looked up to the citadel which seemed a bit unclear now because of the clouds. The lights have also been a little bit magnified.

"Hey…did you see the size of the lights? They are actually pretty big from the last time I saw them." I spoke to Peter.

When I shifted my gaze from Hogwarts to Peter I figured out that he wasn't there. I turned around and he was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go? I stared at the castle again and it was fuzzier now. I looked at the people around me. OH MY GOD! They were not the clouds or the fog. It happened because of my eyes. I rubbed them hard. Soon everything went dark around me. I couldn't figure out where I was. I feared somebody might trip over me. I turned my head but everything was stark black and turning the head didn't alter the view at all. My head started to feel heavy and I screamed. I screamed on top of my lungs. I wished that somebody would come and help me come out of this nightmare. I collapsed on the ground with a thud sound. Everything black turned into NOTHING.

"Come on…Severus." I heard a voice

The vision was coming back to me and I could feel it. I felt somebody near me. I tried to move my hands. I don't know for how much time did I kept lying here because all I could remember was me falling on the ground. I couldn't even figure out where was I? Was it the boat? I could see some dark figures. Soon, the figures turned into people and I could figure out who was around me. Lily was right there along with that other girl and some other unrecognizable people.

"Hey" I spoke weakly.

"Thank god" Lily sighed.

"What happened…why are you all standing up here?" I asked

"You almost died. Your heart stopped beating and we were all so afraid because nobody here could perform any magic spell which could bring you back. You scared the hell out of everybody. Why did you do it?" Lily was infuriated by now.

"What…But I didn't…." I was so shocked. Lily interrupted in between.

"You shouldn't have played this insane prank." She spoke without looking at me.

Every single student who stood there got furious and agreed with her.

"Hey…listen to me. I didn't do anything. I swear to god. It was just that a while before, my vision got blurry and soon I lost control of my mind." I spoke in a low voice.

"What…how?" Lily seemed in confusion

"I don't know …." I stopped and suddenly everything came back to me.

OH MY GOD!

That boy, he gave me that candy and everything went downhill from that point on. OH NO!

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"What?" Lily asked

"That boy. He did this." I spoke without looking at anyone because I was so immersed in my thoughts and not at all ready to tell anyone whatever was coming to my head.

"Who did this?" She had vague expressions on her face.

"He is a crazy fellow. I can bet he was just messing with all of us and I can bet that he sure as hell is wasting our time by just making up a weird story in his pathetic head." Petunia said.

"What…no. He isn't making this up. You shouldn't say things like this Petunia. He is hurt." Lily got angry on her for reacting in such a rude way.

"No Lily…she is right. He is a jerk and we can't trust him. I agree with you, Petunia." A girl with brown skin said who was standing behind me.

"Yeah…she is right" Everybody clamored.

Lily covered her ears with her hands. I tried to focus on exactly why it happened. Was it really that guy? Why would he do that? He doesn't even know me. All I could remember was those scenes being replayed in my head on and on. The people around me made so much noise that I can't think straight into what exactly brought me up here in the first place. This all was going out of hand. I wanted these people to stop. I can't think. They kept shouting so hard. I can't stop my anger rising to its topmost level and I finally burst all of it out.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted and my voice alone was louder than all of them together. It was complete silence now. Nobody dared to utter a voice now. I felt so exhausted and I really needed a nap. I stood up and walked to my seat where my belongings were kept and I found the triangular bookmark lying on the ground. I bent and took the bookmark and stuffed it in my pocket.

WHOA!

Why is it here?

No, this can't be happening…I thought. I tried to search my book in which this bookmark was kept and the book, I just can't find it. I soon realized everything. Why this happened. What was the motive behind all of this?

HE CAME TO STEAL THE BOOK.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was clear now. I just had to find that fat boy. I saw him while I was standing there in between all those people and I rushed through the crowd. Some people tried to stop me but I couldn't wait. I felt my blood pulsating and I was afraid that I might lose him. I reassured my brain that I won't. Although he was fat but his speed was no less than mine. He ran so fast like a rat kicking out everybody who came in his way. But as we were on a boat and not on a road so, there had to be an end point. And there it was. The end of the boat has come and he had nowhere to go now. He stood there so frightened and his face looked so pale that it seemed like he might pass out. I grinned because I knew that he couldn't go anywhere else.

"He has my book." I spoke to the people standing near him so if he tried to escape there'd be people to stop him.

The people got aware and expressions got worse. The next thing that he did blew our minds away.

He vanished. He disappeared in front of our eyes and nobody could do anything. All we could do was watch him disappear. The coat which he wore shrunk until it fell on the ground and there was nobody around it, under it. Was he a wizard or something? I rushed to the end and stood at the same spot where he vanished. I picked up the coat and all I could see underneath was nothing. I searched all the pockets in the coat.

"Hey…look here." Somebody called out.

"There's something in the water!" A student spoke while gazing down at the river.

I looked down the boat and I could see some small animal or fish swimming in the water. I kept looking and fixing my eyes only at the swimming object trying to figure what it actually was.

All of that was really creepy.

What seemed even stranger to me was that when I turned around I saw a student picking up a book from the ground and when I looked a bit closely I knew it was mine.

Why on earth would somebody leave something that they've stolen? This seemed completely pointless to me. Was he crazy?

In no time, everybody else was there including Lily and the others.

"What's going on Severus?" Lily asked

"Nothing" I wasn't in a mood to explain the whole thing to them which was almost beyond my understanding.

"You can't lie again?" Lily seemed frustrated by now.

"Some freak on this boat stole my book and he left it here again. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I was angry by now and a little bit rude also.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have talked to you like that." I spoke in a low voice trying to look into her eyes but she glanced down.

It felt as if she was avoiding my gaze.

"No…you don't have to apologize. I am sorry. I shouldn't have stressed you out so much. I mean...I was just worried why you fell unconscious over there. It was just all so baffling and I was so tensed." She spoke and by the end of the statement she finally looked at me.

I looked at her for a few seconds without speaking anything. I felt so surreal and this moment was so delicate to me that if anything moved a little bit or if I said something then she would look away and everything would break apart.

"Are you alright?" She spoke slowly without breaking the seamless contact between our eyes.

Then, I remembered something. I needed to go back to my place. I had to check up on my stuff.

"Yeah…I just need some space." I felt quite comfortable around her but the fact that I needed to check my other belongings and most of all I wanted to check this book. Each and every page was so important to me in this whole book.

I tried to turn away and the last glance that I got of her was a little bit tensed. She didn't look as if she was stressing out or feeling anxious but I felt this thin curtain of tension between us.

"Take care, Severus" She spoke and this made me turn around and glance at her lovely face again.

I smiled at her and turned around again and went on towards my stuff and belongings.

I was just about to reach my place and that was when I heard a loud screech of owls. Some students covered their ears with their hands.

I looked up and we were just on the brink of the river.

And all the students started screaming and cheering for HOGWARTS!

I smiled and felt so overwhelmed by the feeling of excitement. I ran towards my stuff, packed all of it inside my bag and hanged it on my shoulder because now we all were about to leave the boat.

One by one, every student came out and we were on the ground looking up at the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

We all entered Hogwarts and the castle was so stunning that nobody could stop looking at it. I forgot for a while that I was with a whole bunch of kids who were gaping at the castle in an awestruck manner. As I trailed my eyes up to the high ceiling of the castle, my jaw dropped even more. This was literally insane!  
The lights flickered around every here and there. Everything was so in alignment in this castle. Soon we approached the end of the corridor and there was this massive gate which was closed and all the kids started making noise and all of a sudden the gates opened and everybody watched in astonishment. The inside was even more beautiful. The huge tables and the vintage chairs kept in line along the table. We all started moving forward and looked at everything that was in the way. The squeaky clean floor, the ceiling which seemed to diminish at some point which almost felt and looked like a miracle. Then I looked forward and on a huge stage, there were people sitting. One of them was standing. And we got closer and closer until I discovered that the person with the beard was Albus Dumbledore. I had heard a lot of good stuff about him. He was considered to be the most powerful wizard of all time. Then my eyes drifted off to another person standing over there. This person also seemed like some professor to me. He looked way more young than professor Dumbledore. He seemed to be in his early thirties. I didn't know his name. Then as we all approached towards the stage, professor Dumbledore also started pacing towards a table which was kept in the center of the stage. On the table was a hat. Dark brownish hat that was having a lot of wrinkles and like all the other things in the castle, this also looked vintage. We all finally came to a halt. "Fowllowing the heritage of Hogwarts since the centuries, we sort all the students into houses. There are four houses in all. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Professor Dumbledore spoke. "I would like to call the students one by one here on the stage and the students will then be sorted into one of the four houses." He continued.  
I turned my head sideways in order to get the reaction of anybody but everybody was busy with their own friends. Soon, I remembered lily and where she was?  
I turned my head in order to find her and she was giggling among her friends. I smiled.  
I looked at the stage was and at the vintage hat which just sat there on the low table.  
"What's your name?" Albus Dumbledore asked me.  
"Severus Snape." I replied hesitantly.  
I was in shock that out of all these people he asked me.  
"Severus, I would like you to come up and sit on the table." Professor Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, professor." I tried to be as obedient and good mannered as possible.  
In amatter of seconds, I was up there, on the stage and walking towards the table. Professor picked up the hat from the top and I sat on the table. Then he kept the hat on top of my head. Everybody was looking at me…even Lily.  
I could feel their stare and just couldn't bear this much attention. I felt nervous and stupid for apprantly no reason at all.  
I would be much more embarrassed if they knew that I was up here feeling so shy and nervous.  
"Severus…I want you to stay calm and let the sorting hat do it's work." Professor Dumbledore said.  
I nodded slightly trying not to use much movement.  
"So…Severus. Is that your name?" The sorting hat spoke.  
Everybody gasped and me too.  
I was UTTERLY SHOCKED.  
"The sorting hat asked you something, Severus." Albus Dumbledore said "Yes, that is my name." I spoke instantly.  
I couldn't look anywhere but straight. "Firstly, I would like you to calm down because you seem nervous and baffled to me." The sorting hat spoke. I was amazed at how accurately it read my mind. I was more terrified now. I automatically thought of all the things which the sorting hat will know in a while if I stayed here for a while longer. Instead, I took really deep breaths. "Yes…that will help. Take more and more deep breaths." The hat asserted I tried not to feel shocked although it seemed like the floor was slipping beneath my feet and the whole world was falling apart. Once again…i took deep breaths….  
"Tell me, what is your aim for coming in this school." The hat asked.  
"I…uh…" I couldn't really think of anything except for magic. I was just so fascinated by those magical spells.  
"Magic…yeah…I see." The hat said.  
"What is your taste in magic? Creatures, transformations, potions, or dark magic?" The hat asked "Creatures…i think." I was very much fascinated by the creatures and all the things hat stated. The dark magic was something I knew nothing about and I really felt a strong urge to explore it deeply to the roots and I didn't know why.  
"Dark magic...that's great. You will do wonders in it." The hat said. "But he said…creatures." Some students spoke down the stage.  
"How's Slytherin? I think according to your abilities and interest, Slytherin is the perfect house for you to shine." The hat spoke out loud.  
"If you think…." I was about to say something but the hat interrupted.  
"And here you go in Slytherin." The hat said.  
Everybody cheered and clamored and Albus Dumbledore took the hat from the top of my head and I headed down.  
I went to the table which had a large s shaped snake engraved on top of it. The chairs also had the same logo behind them. I sat on one of the chairs assuming that this was the Slytherin section.  
The students went after me. The chairs started getting filled up and everybody started talking. There were some people sitting beside me also by now.  
I was looking at Lily who seemed stressed. I knew that the sorting hat will always send us in the best house. Lily was now sitting on the table and I looked at her and for once our eyes met. I gave her a calming expression letting her know that everything was going to be fine and that the hat knew better than us.  
Her mouth curved in a smile. As we saw each other, everything else blacked out. I couldn't hear or see anything anymore. And suddenly, the shouts and creams started and I was shook back to reality.  
She stood up and went to…no…that was the worst thing. She went to another table with G engraved on it. We were both in different houses. This seemed like a disaster.  
I looked at Lily who was laughing and giggling among her friends and for once I thought that probably she just forgot about me.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at her constantly and she didn't even glance towards me. Yeah…of course I was not that important o her as her own friends with h whom she was laughing and talking all along. I didn't even have the nerve to call her. It felt awkward. And that was when I realised that I was not the only one who was watching Lily all this time. There was a group of boys who were looking at Lily and her whole crew. Those boys looked slutty at the first glance that I got of them. I wished I had the courage to tell those boys that she was my…. But, she was nothing to me after all. I couldn't find the words even inside of me. Or probably I didn't want to admit it. Anyways, I felt a splash of jealousy by the way he and his friends looked at her. I was getting frustrated and stressed. I tried not to look at Lily otherwise those boys would figure out. There was this blonde guy who stood up from the group of those boys who were looking at Lily. I was just so curious as to what he was going to do. It literally seemed like he had all the confidence in the whole world and the guts to even do something that was nerve racking. I just tried to calm down my thoughts but they were flooding inside my head. Soon he reached the point where he was just about to be walking past Lily's crew. Now I could feel my throat tightening. He pulled out some kind of keychain out of his pocket and started swirling it round and round on his index finger. I was confused as to what he was doing. Probably this was a style statement or something. But what he did required more courage than I could ever muster. He threw his keychain on top of the table where Lily and her friends were sitting and the next part was pretty obvious. All of the attention shifted to the guy. Not just Like and her crew but all of the people started staring at him. Lily looked at him with a bit of shock in her eyes. Whatever it was, I didn't like the fact that Lily was staring at him. I wish I knew some spell that would just vanish him out of this whole scene. "Oh…I…um…sorry." He tried to sound a bit hesitant but it was completely fake in face of the evil smirk that he had. "No problem." Another girl took the keychain off from the table and handed it over to him. This whole time Lily had her eyes fixed on him. Why on Earth would Lily do that to me?  
The guy tried to show off way more than usual and pretended like he didn't care that a whole bunch of girls were looking at him. I really wanted to punch him in the face and break his nose. He walked across the table and that was when I realised that he was going to the stage for house selection.  
Yes….  
"Sit down." Professor Dumbledore said.  
"Sure." He replied.  
"Intelligent, charming, good looking and yeah…realky nice reflexes which can serve you well in quidditch. You should definitely go for that." The sorting hat spoke.  
I felt bad because the sorting hat didn't say any of these things about me. "But there is a side of you that makes me want to out you in Slytherin." The sorting hat spoke again.  
I could feel his expressions tightening. This was the only time when he didn't seem cool enough. I also didn't want him to be in my house.  
"I just.…" he murmured something which he wasn't able to finish.  
"Well, there's this other side of you...more brighter, more effective and more in control of your personality and that makes me want to put you in…." The sorting hat waited for a bit.  
Everybody seemed to wait like it was the most important decision ever made. "GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat exclaimed.  
He jumped off the table and started to smash his fist into air like he triumphed through what…?  
Everybody in the whole crowd started cheering and clapping for him. He came back and while walking past Lily's crew he winced at Lily and she blushed. What was going on?  
Now the bell rang and everybody started to stand up. It was the time for checking our rooms. We'd be guided by the head of our houses and go to our respective house Chambers. At least that's what I heard from one of the professors. I started walking behind a student of my own house and it was some sort of a line. I didn't have any friend yet but I was sure that I will make some. At least in my own house.  
As I tried to catch up with my line, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey…I am sorry. I wish we were in the same house. But we are still good friends. Aren't we?" She spoke with a comforting tone which didn't help me. But it was so nice of her to speak like that.  
"Yes…we are." I felt a lump in my throat and it was really difficult to get the words out of my mouth.  
"We will get along pretty well because you like dark magic…huh? I like that too." She spoke trying to sound humorous and she laughed. All I could do was stand there like a statue and try to show her a fake laugh. "Lily, all the members of our house are leaving." One of the girls spoke from behind.  
"Yeah…i am just…. So, I'll catch up on you later." She waved me a bye which seemed like more of a good bye and I was left in all the crowd by myself. I tried to catch up with my own house members who were way ahead of me but I finally got hold of them. 


	6. Let's dance!

I looked at her and she smiled at me. I just loved the soft look in her eyes while she stared at me. There was just us. Only me and Lily….  
I wanted to grab her by the waist and take her to the dance floor. The party lights shinning on top of us. I mustered some courage and lifted myself off from the chair on which I was fixated. I grinned at her and started to move slowly towards her giving her that flirtatious look. Although, I wasn't sure how did I appeared to her with that flirtatious look because that wasn't my style. As I approached, the smile on her face got wider and her cheeks flushed red. I felt the happiest because I was the one because of whom she blushed. I got down on my knee and pulled out my hand in order to escort her in that lovely traditional way. She pursed her lips trying to contain her smile and took my hand after pausing for a few seconds for glancing at my face. I lifted and kept my warm hand on her waist. The lights went on!  
I saw everybody and we were in the middle of all this. I was highly surprised not because of the presence of all those people but because I didn't even get a tiny bit nevous. This was such a magical and unbelievable moment. I was proud of myself for the first time in my life. Our eyes met and I could see the joy on her face which I never saw before. I swirled her round and round and we started dancing with all the cheering going on in the background. I felt myself drowning deep and deep into something. Something really beautiful!  
I couldn't believe how close we were. Our feet and hands moved in unison. This felt much more than a dance. It was part of something bigger. She looked like an angel who seemed to have come down on earth straight from the heaven. Now the part of the dance arrived when we both were probably an inch apart. Or probably not that also. I could feel her body against mine. I could feel her breath brushing my lips. She looked down at my lips for a moment and then blushed again.  
"What are you thinking?" She asked…still smiling.  
I looked at her for a couple of seconds admiring her beauty.  
"Just that I will never let you go and I could spent my whole life like this…." I spoke.  
Was this really me? Speaking all of this stuff that required a TON OF COURAGE!  
I felt strong, brave, confident and loved than ever before. Now the end point of the dance came. I felt like somebody else was controlling me because I was so lost in her to direct my own movements.  
Everybody cheered and clapped for us.  
She hugged me hard after the dance and even kissed me on the cheek and I felt my heart bursting out of my chest. It was literally on FIRE!  
She started looking at the ground after giving me that sweet little peck. But…whoa!  
Wait a minute.  
Wasn't this all happening a bit too fast. "Severus I… um…I need to…." Lily couldn't get the words out.  
"Hey, what is it?" I tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder and she glanced at my hand for once. "It's just…." She stopped again.  
I don't know what was making her feel hesitant because there was nothing to feel like that. And not with me especially. "Severus!" Lily spoke a bit loud this time.  
Some people darted in our direction.  
"SEVERUS!" this time her voice seemed a bit more loud and thick. "What is it!" I asked finally now that I was feeling a teensy bit frustrated.  
"SEVERUS!" This wasn't her voice at all. It was completely transformed into a thick, low pitched voice of… some guy. What!  
This was so awkward. The voice started to faint and I started to faint. Everybody came around me.  
"Severus! Get up! Wake up!" People shouted "Severus! get up!" Lily screamed.  
People screamed.  
I finally woke up and the party was gone.  
The people were gone.  
The lights were gone and the worst part...LILY WAS GONE!  
Only a fat guy of my house stood in front of me who was trying to wake me up all this time from SLEEP.  
"What the hell were you doing?" I shouted at him.  
"I didn't do anything. I was just saving you from the punishment of getting late in the class of defense against the dark arts." He tried to scream louder than me.  
I looked around and got the positive vibe. Yes, this was weird but I just wanted this dream to be a hope and not a disappointment. Although, it was just a dream but at least I knew how I should act in front of Lily to make her like me more than that blonde guy. This was gonna be fun!  
I wanted to have that amazing feeling of pride for myself that I felt the whole time in the dream. I wanted to be as much confident and as much smart. That was my ideal self. "Hey, I am sorry if I scared you." He spoke while chewing some kind of candies.  
"No, you didn't scare me... you scared the HELL OUTTA ME!" I spoke.  
He stopped whatever was in his mouth and looked like a baby who could cry at any point when his candies are snatched away from him.  
"Hey hey, I'm just kidding. No problem." I spoke instantly after examining his expressions.  
He smiled and looked at his candies and went out of the room.  
I got dressed and it took about half and hour to get completely ready.  
Then, that guy and I went out of the Slytherin chamber and I felt heroic for the first time in my life. "Mate, what should I call you?" I asked him because it felt bad everytime I thought of him as the 'fat guy' in my head.  
"Drake" he said smiling at me.  
"That's a cool name!" I patted on his shoulder.  
We stayed silent for some time because I didn't feel like talking and I was pretty much thinking about the dream over and over. I wasn't sure as to what he was thinking. I couldn't get her face and her smile out of my head. It was just transfixed over there.


	7. The stubborn guy

I stood outside of the classroom and took a deep breath. Drake pushed the door open and I caved in behind him. I darted around the room and found lily sitting as usual with her friends. I went and sat on the other side of the room. Although I wanted to be confident and smart enough to sit beside and talk to her but it seemed as if I was getting off track. No I didn't want myself to end up like this. I had to go to her and say hello or just anything because I just wanted her to be aware of my presence. I didn't want her to think that I was just some dumbass who could just stare at her and never have guts to talk to her. I continously gazed at her unknowingly and was contemplating the thought over and over of going up to her. And that was when one of her friends whispered something into her ear while giggling and Lily turned around and glanced at me. I stopped breathing for a moment. This was a lot to take in. I was surprised.  
My eyes got wider in shock and my jaw tightened. "Hello Severus." She spoke from around the room smiling at me and her friends were laughing at my stupid expressions. I knew that my laugh was not at all badass like those cool guys no matter how much I showed them my crooked smile.  
I waved back at her. I was shaking so hard. I didn't even say hi back to her.  
Within a couple of seconds, that blonde guy entered in the class laughing with his crew and all of the girls started staring at him with a slight tinge of admiration in their eyes. I felt gloomy merely by his presence.  
He didn't even notice that I was glancing and turned to look at the girls who stared at him with a sly look in their eyes.  
He tranformed his laugh from that of humorous to that of seduction. He perfectly rocked his crooked smile which I wasn't able to and headed towards those girls.  
"Hello ladies!" He spoke in a thick and masculine voice.  
The girls giggled and smiled. It was all difficult for me to deal but the unbearable part was when lily blushed and he looked at her for like ten seconds!  
What the heck!  
"Hi James" Lily spoke and he instantly sat beside her without thinking even for a second.  
I could see the nervousness in her eyes which I experience usually whenever Lily is around. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and not wanting him to know that he was the reason for her uncomfort.  
She definitely didn't seem to hate him but quite the opposite.  
I hated myself.…  
I hated myself a lot for thinking this way!  
He stretched out his arm and kept his arm on her chair. She stared at his hand for once as she did at mine in my dream. Her cheeks flushed red. She looked MIRACULOUSLY BEAUTIFUL!  
I could have given anything in exchange for being in the state of that guy right now. Now also I stared continuously at Lily and James but nobody even seemed to care. "Morning, students." A professor caved in which I presumed to be of defense against the dark arts.  
She went straight to the table. She pulled off her spectacles and faced the students.  
"I am Amanda Beckworth and I am here to teach you how to defend yourself against the dark arts." She spoke in a casual manner.  
James was still chatting with Lily the whole time and Lily kept looking at the ground and sometimes met his eyes which seemed to give her a complete shudder.  
The whole class was quiet except for James. Lily felt awkward which I could easily tell by her expressions but just couldn't make him stop. I looked at Mrs. Beckworth and she was already looking at James in a nasty way like she was going to scold him or something.  
"Mr. Potter…would you mind if we begin with the class?" Mrs Beckworth spoke in a frustrating manner.  
"Yeah…sure." James replied with surprise. It seemed as if he wasn't expecting this.  
"Okay, so keep your books opened to page 197." She spoke looking straight without even glancing in the book for a second.  
That was impressive!  
Everybody took the book out which was hardbound and very heavy. I kept it on my table as everybody else and turned to page 197.  
After opening the book I looked up and I found the professor looking at me and I just got puzzled. Did I do something wrong?  
She looked away instantly as I noticed.  
I looked back at Lily and James and they both were talking now. I felt bad for Lily because I didn't want her to get scolded.  
"Mr. Potter I would like you to sit beside Mr. Snape. It seems Ms. Evans is more interesting than this class for you. Would you mind coming over to the seat beside Mr. Snape?" She spoke in a very classy manner but still taunting him.  
James gazed at me and then back at professor Beckworth. He was probably contemplating the idea of coming here.  
"I am okay." James spoke hesitantly.  
This was the first time when I've seen him lower his voice.  
"I said…MOVE and no more arguing." she spoke angrily this time and I didn't think that it was her fault at all.  
James was really stubborn. He looked at Lily and then at me as if I was some piece of shit.  
Well, I didn't have any interest in sitting with him either.  
He lifted off the chair in a slow motion as if we were watching some action movie. He kept looking at Lily as if he was trying to talk to her with his eyes.  
I hated everything that he did. Lily also looked at him a pallor of distress covered her face. He lifted his book and some other stuff along with it and trotted towards the chair kept beside me. I felt very bad not because this idiotic guy was sitting beside me but because Lily felt so depressed when he was about to leave her. Although the professor kept both of them apart for this class but in his eyes I could clearly see how determined he was that nobody could keep them apart any long….


	8. Going Overboard!

FROM LILY'S POV (point of view):-  
Me and my friends were in the Gryffindor chamber slurping up our lemonades and that was when some of the boys caved in. James came along laughing as usual and that's probably a warning sign that I should keep my heart in place as he is coming to steal it away from me. I sat back taking a deep breath trying not to look at him or his friends. I pretended that I was so busy playing and gossiping with my friends that I barely noticed anybody entering. It was too hard by the way. James stopped laughing as he glanced at me and although I wasn't looking at him I could still feel his stare. My heart beat quickened with every second that passed by. He was so strikingly handsome that all of my girls started looking at him and I couldn't even pretend to be busy as I was left alone. I slurped my lemonade and lifted my eyes up to him slightly and he was already looking at me that eventually sent a shiver back all the way down to my spine. I darted instantly down at my lemonade and tried not to look at him. "Hey…Aria, it's your turn." I spoke but Aria was staring at those boys and I didn't actually want to continue the stupid game that we were playing but still I felt uneasy. There were three more boys along with James. One of them was chubby and medium in height. Others were skinny which seemed like twins.  
"Oh! Yeah. Of course." She spoke looking at me with wide eyes.  
We were actually playing a game in which we had to give each person a specific task to do and there is sometimes even a choice for the person performing the task. Although we girls were deciding a specific task for the person but now everybody felt silent.  
"Hey, Dori, Samantha…come on. Suggest something. I am not the only one playing." This took seriously a lot of courage to be at the center of attention. I spoke to them but they didn't seem to even think.  
"Hey, what game are you girls playing?" James spoke looking straight at me. Our eyes met and he smiled at me.  
"We give each person a particular task and that person ought to have the guts to do it!" Aria spoke turning around at him. He kept looking at me the whole time. My god! Everybody was watching him. Aria switched her stare between both of us. "So, we can give anybody any task? Like…just anything?" James asked as if in reassurance.  
"Yes." Aria spoke again and looked back at him again but he still had his eyes fixed on me. This was LONG enough!  
He had a sort of evil grin on his face when she said 'yes'.  
"Well, let's play then." One of the other boys who were standing with him spoke and he turned to face him and that was when he finally looked at somebody else. They all seated themselves comfortably. "With whom should we begin?" Dori asked looking at those boys and at us. "I think we should introduce ourselves first because many people don't know each other pretty well in here." He glanced at me again and then continued. "So shall I start?" He spoke looking at everybody for a split second.  
"Yeah…why not." I spoke.  
He nodded and leaned in towards me until he could see every feature of my face clearly. He stopped for a second to look at me and then pulled out his hand and I took his hand for a nice shake. I couldn't stare anywhere but at him…his eyes.  
"I'm James Potter." He spoke with a crooked smile on his face.  
"I'm Lily Evans." I spoke with grace in my voice.  
He shifted back and did the same introduction thing with everybody and I eventually got to know the names of every single boy now who were Josh and Philip,(who seemed like twins) and Derek (the chubby boy).  
The first to take the task was Derek. "Okay…so Derek, you have to kiss a person present in this room right now in front of everybody." Samantha spoke flashing an evil look at Derek.  
"WHAT!" It just came out of my mouth as if it was automatic. James looked at me and analyzed my expressions of anxiety.  
"What's the second option?" Dori asked.  
"Okay, let me process the first one." Derek spoke darting his eyes at every girl present in the room. He looked at Samantha, Dori and finally at me where he started grinning and flashed his white teeth.  
"Okay, it's done." James spoke instantly as Derek started staring at me with that nasty grin. Derek pulled his stare away from me to James.  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THIS PROTECTIVE SIDE OF HIM!  
"What's done? I haven't even kissed anybody yet!" He protested.  
"Well, I think you would like the other option more." James spoke with eyes closed and leaned back in the couch. I captured this whole moment in my head the way he spoke with eyes closed.  
"What's that?" Derek asked.  
"You have to do a lemon pie eating challenge with one person of your choice. By the way, I am pretty hard to beat." James spoke looking at Derek and patting him at the back.  
I didn't think that he was going to choose the challenge. According to me, he seemed way more interested in 'kissing thing'. But what I saw afterwards kind of shocked me and all the other girls too.  
He seemed confused like he had trouble figuring out what to do.  
"Hey, I just can't decide what to go for! It's messing with my head." Derek spoke and a frown appeared on his face. He gazed at all of us and then gaped at his lap.  
"Derek, if you choose the first option the one that Samantha gave you then, it'll be over within some seconds. But if you choose my option, then you will surely be satisfied to your CORE!" James spoke in order to turn his mind towards the lemon pie challenge.  
"But I like the kissing part!" Derek protested "Man, do whatever you want. Just get it over with." Josh spoke as if frustrated by the time Derek was consuming in his chance.  
"So, you're saying that you don't like lemon pie?" James replied to Derek as if ignoring Josh for a moment.  
"James, would you sit back and let him decide it on his own." Josh spoke in an irritated tone.  
"He can't decide!" James spoke as if he was losing some war and needed to gain the control back. "Probably he can if you leave him alone for sometime." Mark spoke as if supporting his seemingly twin brother.  
"Fine." James spoke as if he just left the game to everybody else.  
"FIVE FOUR THREE TWO AND ONE! Tell me what have you decided Derek?" Josh asked Derek.  
"I think…." Derek stopped as if deciding for the last moment.  
James leaned in and concentrated at Derek who seemed to look at him at some points.  
"The lemon pie challenge" Derek finally blurted out.  
James got so happy with his answer that he started jumping.  
Everybody stared at him awkwardly and I started laughing.  
"So, let's get it done." James spoke.  
"Is it necessary to do it with you? I choose Lily." He spoke and a pallor of sadness covered the face of James. I was so in shock! The lemon pie challenge…with ME!  
"Are you sure Derek?" I spoke reassuring.  
"Yeah…let's do it!" He was very excited.  
James looked as if somebody had smacked something really hard on his face and he just couldn't bear the pain out of it.  
I tried to laugh and finally agreed with Derek. Aria bought packs of lemon pie from her room and the challenge began. Lemon pie was the sort of thing that almost everybody liked but I just didn't wanted to eat in a greedy and ravenous manner to win this NONSENSICAL challenge. And not at all with James present in this room who had his eyes on me probably ninety percent of the time.  
The timer started and I couldn't even finish half of my first pie and Derek was already on the end of his second. That was really fast!  
As obvious, I lost the challenge. He won and started jumping. "You lost it Lily." Derek spoke laughing at me.  
"That's alright. I'm happy for you" I spoke somehow. I didn't at all liked when James stared at me the whole time we were eating. He could have stared at Derek.  
"Okay, it's my turn." James announced immediately afterwards.  
Everybody waited for sometime in order to think of something good.  
"So…you have to perform Waltz..." Aria spoke this time.  
"Okay" James interrupted in between and looked at me with so much determination and fire in his eyes. "With me" Aria continued "What?" James interrupted again. He literally had ZERO PATIENCE!  
"Let me finish!" Aria protested.  
"I'm sorry." James seemed tensed.  
""Me, Samantha, Dori, or Lily. Who would you pick?" She completed the sentence.  
I felt my body shudder at the mere thought of him touching my waist if he chose me.  
James waited for sometime. I knew who was on his mind and probably he was just trying to find a way to bring it in front of everybody else.  
"Lily, would you like to dance with me?" He leaned in and offered me this breath taking chance.  
I was in shock. Not because he chose me but because he said it without thinking too much and in front of everybody like it was not at all a big deal. I was so freaking impressed by his 'not giving a crap about anybody' attitude. I took his hand and went to the free space on the left side of the couch. He didn't say anything to anyone or even to me but just a serious expression which I couldn't interpret. Without wasting a minute, he gripped my waist and I closed my eyes to take in all the warmth I felt even with his hand on top of my clothes. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me with a slight grin. "I'm happy that you are happy now." I spoke as he bought me in towards him and our faces were inches apart.  
"Hey…you gotta maintain some distance." Derek screamed.  
"Shhh! Stop interrupting them. Look how romantic they look!" Aria spoke and her eyes turned really soft watching us. I loved that look on her!  
I glanced at everybody's expressions and then back at James who was looking at me the whole time with the same grin that he had before. "Are you a robot? Why don't you say anything?" I spoke trying to sound frustrated but actually in his strong arms I couldn't get past thrill and passion!  
I went back and forth. He pulled me in close…more close, looked at me with his soft eyes and whispered, "You are BEAUTIFUL more than my greatest imagination and expectation!" His breath quickened the blood flow inside of my body. I could feel nothing but his touch and suddenly got aware of how close we were and everything going around. I got aware of every single inch of his body touching mine and his pupils getting dilated. I looked at every detail of his face which was beyond perfection. He didn't leave touching me even after the dance.  
I tried to recover myself to the normal phase in which I was before. This was my first dance and the best memory which I needed to capture in my mind as it was. I was so happy for how it felt. Every single second, I explored unimaginable sensations which I never knew existed before.  
Thank you James for this amazing and beautiful experience of my life!


End file.
